The Big Move
by Pythoness
Summary: AU, 1x2; Duo moves to a small midwestern town and befriends the coldest teen there. But how will the simple, old-fashioned town take the news?


Author's Notes:  
Yay, my first GW ficlet. This is also my first real attempt at shounen ai. This might wander into the field of yaoi later on, but we'll see about that. I welcome you into the first chapter of muh story. It's actually an idea that wandered into my head earlier today while watching The Crocidile Hunter. Hey, there was nothing else on, sheesh. Anyways, point being... Well, there really isn't a point to this. Please note that I do not own Gundam Wing, but I do own this fic. There is a difference. But considering this is an entire website devoted to fan fiction, we should all know the rules, so let's just play ythe game, shall we. FYI, this is 1x2, however, of course, the first chapter is dull. Background info mostly. I'll try to keep this an fairly regular story, and post new chapters quickly. I know I hate waiting for stories to finish, and I know I hate unfinished work. Anyways, I just wrote this, it's all untested. It's just randomness. After reading my muse's fiction, I wanted to write my own, so here's the start. Anyways, reveiws would be nie, but aren't needed. I write for myself [some call it therapy] and as long as I'm happy, all is well in the world. Oh, and also, this is a corny title for this story, so if anyone has anything better, I'd really appreciate suggestions. It's just that it was past midnight when I posted this and I couldn't think up anything better. Heh, merci in advance. =^.^=  
  
  
Endless miles of vast field stretched towards the horizon, melting with fluid motions into the forested edge of the world, a brilliantly glittering sun dangling just above the emerald canopy. Cows and other domestic animals unknowingly owned by humans roamed within the lush greenery, their earthy colors recreating a scene from simple times long past. The hard, cold, concrete highway barreling through the empty midwest harshly broke the tender effect.  
An oldish, deep cherry red Windstar covered in a thin layer of dust and grim ripped over the open road, the driver driving in a wild manner, swerving between other cars to pass them without having to take off the cruise control. The lady brushed a hand through her thickish hair, bright pink fingernails becoming lost in the sea of chocolate strands. With a light sigh she clicked on the radio, humming tunelessly with seemingly the oldest song she could muster up.  
In the back seat of the massive van a teenage boy sat, his back arched, head bent over something in his lap. A thick forelock of chestnut strings hung before his eyes, drowning his expression in shadows. A thick rope of hair hung over the back of his seat, the braid seemingly endless. As the car crashed through a rather impressive pothole, the boy jumped in his seat, the pen in his hand skidding without direction over his notebook, harsh blue ink scribbled over his pervious writings. A mumbled curse fell out, hidden beneath the endless music.  
With a heavy sigh the youth gave up, placing the spiral and pen in the seat beside him. Emotional purple eyes looked through the glass on his side, lacking energy as he became hypnotized by the passing trees.  
"Well Duo, aren't you excited? Why, we'll be there in no time. And I bet you'll make friends right away. You always do. From the minute you were out of the womb, you were adored by everyone."  
The woman continued to chatter in a pitch just one notch into the realm of annoying. Duo sighed once again, idly toying with the chain wrapped thrice around his wrist. "Yeah, wonderful," he muttered slightly, pretending to be listening to his mother.  
The pair continued driving through the mountainous terrain of the midwestern United States, night falling long before they pulled into the drive of their new home. Duo glanced around a bit, noting that the street they lived upon wasn't as barren as he thought it was going to be.  
As if a cowbell had been rung, families from all over began herding towards the new neighbors, dragging their unwilling children along, all determined that their son/daughter was just perfect for the young boy they'd heard about. Duo snorted a bit at the thought, disappearing into his new room, leaving his mother to deal with the strange psychos.  
  
Duo shifted around his room easily, headphones blasting loud music into his young eardrums, the cd player tucked into one of the mighty side pockets of his jeans. hands flew effortlessly, pushing various junk, garbage, and miscellany into anonymous drawers, shelves, and the closet. Just as the boy was about to tack a poster up to his wall, his all too cheery mother knocked lightly upon the door frame.  
"Duo, honey, I'm going down to the Civic Center to get to know the neighbors. Seems like each Sunday night they get together for a genuine party. Now everyone is just dying to meet you, and I told them you'd be delighted to come. You'll have such a great time. The whole town seems to go to these things, and I'm certain the other children will just adore you."  
Duo zoned out slightly as his mother continued her mindless chatter, the poster forgotten upon his bed, the youth seeking some excuse. "I'm busy. Unpacking."  
"Oh, now Duo, you've got tons of time to unpack. Everyone is expecting you to be there, and don't you dare try to say no to me young man."  
Violet eyes rolled unbeknownst to the elder woman, Duo turning and brushing past his relative. "Fine."  
  
Violet eyes carefully scanned the old building from the inside, washing over each person with a critical eye. Painful music performed by the in-house "band" shattered what peace might have been found in the rancid room. Old floorboards that might have once been polished sat half decaying beneath the scratch marks. Unfolded card tables dotted the room, folding chairs positioned around them. At the refreshment table lemonade and vegetables were displayed. Duo's mother gently nudged him forwards.  
Greetings were exchanged rapidly as the large group realized their newest victims had entered. Duo's mother grinned and chattered delightfully about herself and her "wonderful young boy." Duo avoided eye contact, uncomfortably shifting the notebook in his hand.  
When the youth was finally freed from the grasp of conversation, he located a table in the far back corner, empty, cold, perfect. He slid into the farthest chair, glancing out from beneath long eyelashes to be certain no one had attempted to follow him. The old worn cover of the spiral was pushed open, a fair amount of pages following. A pen was produced from an anonymous pocket, the cap plucked off with ivory teeth. Sapphire ink spilled across the page, words forming within the mess, the seemingly cold youth exploding his pent up emotions across the pale lines.  
A stoic boy crept unseen towards the new neighbor, unruly strands of dark brown hair scattered across his head, shielding startling cobalt eyes. Heavy boots moved clumsily across the floor, their noise diluted by the band and cheering. With the stealth of a jaguar, the youth slid into the seat beside Duo, expressionless face schooled skillfully. A casual glance was cast towards the words on the page, only the obvious shape of a poem gathering before the spiral was slammed shut.  
The boy turned his head slowly, silent eyes meeting angry violet ones. Duo frowned deeply at the stealthy shadow that seemed to materialize into he seat beside him without making a sound.  
Suddenly Duo became animated, loosing the deep scowl to take on a more sarcastic grin of malicious intent. "Who gave you permission to read over my shoulder?"  
"Hn," the boy snorted slightly, shifting to stand up and move away.  
Duo shot a hand out, fingers grasping the bare arm of the mysterious teen. "Hold on a sec. You can't just waltz over here and then walk off without an introduction. My name's Duo."  
"Heero."  
A slight grin broke across Duo's lips as he finally took a good look at the boy that had trespassed. "Heero, eh? Good to meet ya. Now can I ask you why you were trying to read my journal?"  
A shrug quivered over Heero's shoulders, attention slipping towards the dance floor, the boy pretending to watch a group of girls squirming about in a small circle. "Curiosity."   
Duo blinked, surprised that he'd lost the boy's attention. But Duo Maxwell was not to be ignored so easily! "Is that so? Why didn't ya just ask me?"  
Cold sapphire eyes met with Duo's once more. "You appeared busy."  
Good logic. "Well, yeah, I was, but that doesn't mean you can't politely interrupt me. But hey, you appear to be a smart young lad. Can ya tell me what there is to do around this join?"  
Heero blinked once, his expressionless face somehow making Duo feel as though he'd grown another head, or something equally amazing and odd. "This."  
"This? You mean this place? Well, ok, yeah, but what do teenagers do?"  
"Go to school."  
Duo sighed a bit, shifting in his seat. "Ok, what about after school?"  
Heero shrugged, glancing away once again. "Homework I guess."  
Violet eyes rolled. "Ok, and after that?"  
"Eat dinner."  
"Ok, this is going nowhere. What do you do for fun?"  
Silence.  
"Ok, then, where's the nearest club?"  
"Club?"  
"Yeah. Night club? With dancing and beer and loud music."  
"We don't have any."  
Duo nearly fell out of his chair at the remark, shock easily written across his face. "Don't have any? What the hell are you saying? Sure, I heard this place was clean and innocent, but you gotta have something wild for me to do."  
Heero gave one last glance towards the boy before beginning to move off.  
"Hey!" Duo shouted. "You can't just walk away from me!" After the boy was out of hearing range, Duo growled, letting his head drop to the table. "Fuck. What's his problem? Try to get a little information and he goes all cocky on me. Prick."  
  
Several hours wore on, and at promptly 9 in the evening, everyone seemed to flood out of the building. During the night several boys and girls around Duo's age had wandered towards him, making introductions and talking about random teenager things. Duo kept a happy appearance, violet eyes always seeming to search for a wild-haired boy, though Duo would never have admitted such a thing.  
With one last sigh, Duo wandered away from the Civic Center, one hand furiously thrust into his jean pocket, the other holding his notebook against his thigh. Worn sneakers pushed against the dirt, the faint moon lighting a tender backdrop as the boy walked the couple miles home.  
Upon reaching the slightly familiar yard, Duo halted in the center of the street, attention drawn towards the house across the street. Every other home was dimly illuminated, all the windows carefully covered with thick drapery. Except one.  
Duo's head tilted upwards, attempting to look into the bedroom window. The silhouette of a young boy shifted across the visible wall. As though he'd been summoned, the figure stepped up to the window, his naked torso blocking out some of the light, leaving his face shrouded. Duo squinted slightly, yet after realizing he was staring, movement started once again. Several glances continued to brush over his shoulder, violet eyes always spotting the figure watching him. With a shudder Duo entered his new home. 


End file.
